Love Machine, Naruto Getting confuse lately
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: Muncul mesin pangacau di Konoha. Sakura terus meributkan Sasuke. Naruto mencoba peruntungan cintanya. Apa hasilnya? Messy Crazy Shonenai, review pliz!


_**Note from writer**_: I dunno why I'm in interest in making shonen-ai fanfic lately. I'm not picky after all. I also think shonen-ai sometimes so lovely, cute, and extra-ordinary.

So here I am, back again in shonen-ai fanfic. Just one shot! Not to long and I made it with so much fun. My favourite style in one shot is…Humour hehehe. But maybe I'll make the serious one one day….But let's having fun together now!

_**Disclaimer:**_ me not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to** Masahi Kishimoto-sensei**. Only the plot is mine.

* * *

**Love Machine**

**Naruto being confuse lately, Sakura got Rival**

Di Desa Konoha sedang terkenal suatu permainan. Hampir di setiap sudut jalan yang ramai dilalui orang ada permainan ini. Dan orang-orang yang lewat tidak keberatan berhenti sejenak dan mencoba peruntungan mereka dalam permainan ini.

Sebenarnya apa permainan yang sedang _in_ ini?

Mesinnya dinamakan _Love Machine_ dan permainannya meramal percintaan.

Tentu saja hal ini digemari di kalangan perempuan, terutama perempuan-perempuan pra-dewasa yang mulai mengalami apa yang disebut 'cinta monyet'. Yah begitulah….

Sedikit penjelasan mengenai _Love Machine_ : di dalamnya sudah dimasukkan seluruh data masyarakat Desa Konoha. Setiap orang yang ingin mencoba peruntungan cintanya harus menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tertentu. Nantinya mesin itu akan mencocokkan jawaban-jawaban si pemakai dengan data masyarakat Konoha. Dalam beberapa detik saja…**POING!** Sudah muncul orang yang paling cocok dengan si pemakai. Harap-harap saja sesuai dengan hati si pemakai

Seusai kelas, Sakura terus berceloteh. Bukan celotehan penuh kebencian dan armarah seperti _inner _Sakura. Tapi celotehan seperti manusia mabok yang membingungkan Naruto.

"Aku mencoba mesin itu, menjawabnya dengan serius, lalu muncul jawabannya!" teriak Sakura dengan intensitas seratus desibel, yang sangat menyakiti gendang telinga Naruto.

"Sasuke, Sasuke yang muncul! Hei! Kau dengar aku kan, Naruto?"

"Ya, ya, ya," bahkan Naruto yang sangat senang mendengarkan Sakura pun sudah bosan mengingat ini sudah yang ke lima puluh kalinya Sakura menceritakannya. Dan lagi nama Sasuke sudah disebut seratus kali…Benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Ah, bagaimana ya? Apa aku segera saja nyatakan cintaku padanya?" Sakura bersenandung, gembira sekali kelihatannya.

"Sudah ya, Sakura-chan. Aku mau menemui Iruka-sensei dulu,"begitulah putus Naruto sebab dia tidak menemukan alasan lain yang lebih baik untuk melepaskan dirinya dari cerita terkutuk Sakura yang tidak pernah mengerti beratnya mendengar nama saingan cintamu disebut ribuan kali oleh orang yang disukaimu.

"Tunggu dulu dong, Naruto! Ayo dengarkan dulu ceritaku!" Sakura menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"Ampun, ampun!" Naruto mengemis-ngemis supaya Sakura berbelas kasih melepaskannya sebelum dia mulai lagi mengulang ceritanya soal mencoba _Love Machine_ dan menemukan kecocokannya dengan Sasuke yang ke lima puluh satu dan seterusnya. Semenjak Sakura mencoba alat brengsek itu, dia menjadi agak ling-lung dan lupa dengan cepat bahwa dia sudah bercerita puluhan kali.

**---HMSmile---**

Wajah Naruto pucat pasi, mual rasanya.

Mana mungkin tidak? Setelah mendengar nama Sasuke disebut lima ratus kali oleh Sakura!

Dalam perjalanan sore itu, dia melewati _Love Machine_ yang selalu dilewatinya dalam perjalanan pulang.

_Tumben di sana sepi_. Pikir Naruto. Lalu terlintas ide itu begitu saja dalam pikirannya.

Dia melihat ke kiri-kanan seperti maling kecil, memastikan tidak bakal ada orang yang memergokinya karena mau ditaruh di mana mukanya kalau sampai ketahuan kalau Naruto Uzumaki terpergok mencoba barang cewekseperti itu?

Setelah merasa aman, Naruto baru menghampiri alat itu. Setelah memasukan uang sepuluh sen, muncul tulisan-tulisan di layar berupa pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"Mana yang kau sukai, diperhatikan diam-diam atau terang-terangan?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak. Rasanya diperhatikan diam-diam lebih menarik untuknya. Maka dia menggerakan cursor dan memilih jawaban 'diperhatikan diam-diam'.

"Tipe yang kau sukai, pemalu atau pendiam?"

Pendiam.

"Mana yang kau pilih, pengertian atau masa bodoh?"

Pengertian.

"Apa si dia akan cemburu saat kau bersama orang lain?"

Inginnya sih cemburu.

"Dia menghargai kemampuanmu atau meremehkan?"

Semoga saja dia menghargai kemampuanku.

"Kau ingin menyatakan cinta padanya atau ingin dia yang menyatakan cinta padamu?"

Menyatakan cinta padanya. _Jangan saja dia sampai menghabisiku_.

Serangkaian pertanyaan sudah dijawab Naruto. Dan dia yakin dia menjawab sesuai dengan apa yang dipercayanya sebagai kriteria perempuan yang disukainya.

"Mohon tunggu sejenak, jawaban Anda sedang diproses."

Naruto menyeka keningnya, menjawab pertanyaan saja menguras banyak tenaga. Berharap banyak yang muncul adalah Sakura...Tentu saja.

Tidak dalam hitungan sepuluh detik, jawabannya sudah muncul. Di layar muncul _background_ bunga-bunga berwarna merah, pink, dan kuning. Lalu berikutnya ada tulisan besar berkelap-kelip "PERSENTASE ANDA BILA MENGADAKAN HUBUNGAN CINTA DENGAN…."

Tulisannya menghilang, digantikan gambar seseorang dari Desa Konoha, yang sudah sangat dikenal Naruto sekaligus sangat disebalinya. Sangat berbakat, tapi juga sangat menjengkelkan, yang membuat Naruto melotot tidak percaya.

"_Nande dattebayo_ !" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar, siapa tahu dia salah lihat? –ini perbuatan konyol, mohon jangan ditiru karena merusak mata-.

Tapi baik dilihat jauh maupun dekat, gambar orang yang muncul di layar tidak berubah sedikit PUN.

"Kenapa? Kenapa musti Sasuke?" jeritnya frustasi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"ADALAH SERATUS PERSEN!"

"Ulang!"

Gemericik uang sepuluh sen kembali terdengar.

"UWAHHH!"

Masukan kembali uang sepuluh sen ke dalam mesin.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Uang sepuluh sen….

"AKU GILAAAAA!"

Sepuluh sen lagi!

"**DUAKKKKK!**"

"Aw, aw, aw!" Naruto melompat-lompat kesakitan setelah menendang mesin gila itu.

**---HMSmile---**

Bagi yang lain, selain Naruto, hari berlalu begitu cepat, santai, dan menyenangkan. Hingga tiba-tiba pagi hari yang baru sudah muncul kembali.

"_Ohayo, _Sasuke!" sebenarnya Sakura sudah menunggu Sasuke dari tadi dengan sembunyi di tempat yang aman, hanya saja dia bertingkah seolah-olah secara kebetulan berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Hem,"Sasuke cuma bergumam sebagai balasan.

"Seperti biasa, Sasuke sangat keren!"cetus Sakura seraya menghampiri Sasuke.

Tidak diduga siapapun, dari arah yang berlawanan muncul Naruto. Melambai-lambaikan tangan dengan gerakan _slow motion_ ke arah…

"Sa-Su-Ke-Kun!"

_Ya benar! Ke arah Sasuke!_

Sasuke langsung bergidik. "Ap-Apa-apaan kau, Naruto?"

"Mulai hari ini Uzumaki Naruto akan mencintai Sasuke-kun dengan sepenuh hati! Mohon bimbingannya!"seru Naruto lantang.

"Ha-HAH!"

"Hei, tunggu, Naruto! Kau tidak bisa berebut Sasuke denganku! Dia milikku! Milikku!" Sakura mendorong Naruto menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan! Kali ini aku yakin aku menyukai Sasuke-kun!"

"Kau mana boleh suka padanya? Kau gila ya?"

"Mungkin juga…Pokoknya aku sudah jatuh hati padanya dan akan selalu berusaha mendapatkannya!"

Seiring mereka ribut tidak keruan, Sasuke melarikan diri.

"A! DIA KABUR! TUNGGU AKU, SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura melesat mengejar Sasuke, diikuti Naruto. "SASUKE-KUN! TERIMALAH CINTAKU!"

**OWARI**


End file.
